


【翻译】Dogs of War

by Elf11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU设定，Peter从Hale家的火灾中幸免于难，但仍然心理变态，把刚成为孤儿的Stiles招至他的翼下，结果：（他成了）一个道德缺失、超级暴力的年轻狼人。</p><p>Derek当然毫不知情，因为很早以前当他意识到他完全不想参与到他舅舅反人类的疯狂报复之中，他就离开了比肯山。</p><p>但现在，一个名叫Stiles的男孩出现在Derek在纽约的藏身之处，表面上想招他回Peter的狼群。</p><p>结果真相完全不是这么回事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dogs of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476673) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



“该死的，小子。我真的抓到你了，不是吗？”蒙面男孩蹦蹦跳跳地走开，大声笑着，手里的棒球棍在滴血。Derek的血。  
“我比你大。”Derek咬紧牙关说，踉踉跄跄地倒向他的脚部，肋骨已经开始愈合，伴随着一声骨头的脆响。  
“我刚打断了你的肋骨，而这就是困扰你的？”  
“准确度很重要。”Derek的眼睛闪烁地看向男孩的身体，试图找出他下一步动作，下一次攻击的来源——但当男孩找到一个可以依靠的板条箱，那具身体只是放松下来，以一种令人不安的以及——以及 _邀请性_ 的方式。懒洋洋地躺卧着。引诱着……？  
“那听起来像Peter。你听起来像Peter。Peter妙极了。”  
“我舅舅是个自大的杀人狂。”  
“就像我说的。妙极了。他有风格。就像你一样。”  
Derek敏锐地意识到他欣赏地匆匆扫视了他一圈，尽管他看不到男孩的表情。红色帽衫遮住他的脸，从那里凸出了一张蒙着口鼻的面具，就像一个吻状突起。“我不杀无辜的人。”  
“定义一下‘无辜’。我知道你杀过人。我能从你身上闻出来。你很好闻。嗬。 _性感_ 。”  
“自我防卫不是谋杀。”  
“定义一下‘防卫’。”男孩来回挥动着他的棒球棍，从容散漫地画出一个个数字8，从容散漫得就像他张开的双腿。牛仔布料覆盖其上，贴身紧绷着。“你穿着皮夹克看上去棒透了。这绝对是个意外之喜。Peter也许不太关心——我们该怎么称呼它？—— _包装_ ，但我不。而你有个好包装。非常好。”  
Derek伸出他的爪子，从多个角度计算着可能将他带到板条箱而不首先惊动男孩的路线。没有。该死的。这个仓库基本是用金属建成的，每一声响动都会产生足以使他暴露的回荡。一方面，躲在这里给了Derek听到任何入侵者的优势，但另一方面，他从来不必在这里搏斗。没有和另一个狼人。更别说来自他舅舅的狼群。  
“你很聪明。你很谨慎。你是 _家人_ 。这就是为什么他想要你在他的狼群里。”  
“一群蒙面、不愿透露姓名的亡命之徒组成的狼群不是我想——”  
“我是Stiles。”  
Derek没有停；他承受不起。他不断移动，迂回多变地在地板上跑动，离男孩—— _Stiles_ ，这是什么鬼名字？——越来越近，一边考虑和放弃有关Stiles的内脏和Derek拳头的几种可能性。他不会杀死这个男孩——他 _不是_ 杀人犯——但他得离开这儿，离开这个疯子。离开纽约。他不知道Peter是如何设法从这么多地方追踪到他在这里的，但——  
“没礼貌。你不是该对我说些什么吗？比如‘嗨，Stiles，我是Derek’？”  
“你早就知道我的名字。”  
“我喜欢 _尖叫_ 它。而不是，”Stiles掠开身体，像鸟一样，当Derek靠近他并试图给他一击的时候，“在恐惧，或者痛苦的时候。好吧，不是在很痛苦的时候。你想操我吗，Derek？”  
这暗示一直都在那里，在Stiles的身体语言上。在他的气味上。但——“我以为你是Peter的配偶。”这……不是Derek打算要说的。他本想说不——  
“哈！他的配偶？呐。我和Lydia，没错，我们会和他发生性关系，偶尔，当他想要的时候。但他心里有另一个配偶。一个人类女人。来怀他的狼崽子，等他转变她之后。还有她儿子，因为如果先不转变他，她不会同意。尽管那家伙有点像个傻瓜。但他会有用的，我想。以他自己的方式。一个Omega狼人。”  
“而我将会是……？”  
“Beta狼人。当然。”  
“那不会威胁到你的地位吗？”  
“哦，Derek，”Stiles说，几乎是同情地，“没有人可以威胁到 _我_ 。”  
Derek咆哮着，尽他该死的最大努力变得吓人，但那男孩只是笑，大声，欢乐，明亮，透明的像一块在黑暗中发光的玻璃碎片。他没有停止移动，避开Derek每一次攻击，使他精疲力尽。  
这是典型的教科书上的策略，它应该是可预测的，因此可被打败，但这小子移动的方式完全不在预料范围之内。很明显这才是Stiles训练他自己的目的，是他他所关注的重点，而不是身体力量。（那是大部分狼人训练的重点，当他们年幼——经常受伤的时候。Derek本该知道的。他曾是他们中的一个。）  
他的爪子钩住了Stiles的下腹，空气里顿时充斥着一种咸咸的，浓厚的紫铜色铁锈味，让Derek分泌出口水，他的獠牙变长，他的内脏 _生疼_ 。  
Stiles在 _呻吟_ 。  
那是——  
那是他妈的什么？这究竟怎么——  
“哦，我喜欢这样。”Stile说，这很疯狂，更疯狂地是这呻吟让Derek的家伙抽搐。  
他到底为什么会 _硬_ ——  
“我舅舅一直在对你做什么？”相反，Derek厉声说，试图猛击Stiles在他身下的双腿——他尝试，然后失败了，因为这穿着运动鞋的双脚依然很敏捷。新鲜血液的味道早已被暗褐色的干涸血迹的恶臭所取代，而血液早已无形地浸透了红色帽衫。Derek留在Stiles身上的伤口已经开始愈合，狼人般的迅速。  
“嗯？没什么。一点教育，如果你懂我的意思。惩罚，当我不那么规矩的时候。”  
“你喜欢它。”Derek你在 _说_ 什么？  
“当我受伤的时候？见鬼的，没错。这么说吧，大部分惩罚都对我不起作用，不再有用。这是艰难的工作。Peter说我一直挑战着他的，嗬，创造性。”  
“你们俩都是疯子。”  
“我们很开心。而你可能也会，如果你加入我们。”  
“绝不。”  
Stiles再次笑了起来，开怀而自由的，疯狂得像一头从未被驯服的野兽。他怎么会是Beta狼人？他身上完全没有服从性，一点都没有。  
“伙计，你太可笑了。”Stiles轻笑着，“你还能更像 _面临道德危机的命定主人公_ 一点吗？‘绝不。’哈。你刚从一本廉价商店的小说里走出来，你知道吗？带着阴沉的脸色和希斯克里夫式的眼睛。还有这些腹肌。老天。这些 _腹肌_ 。我想舔它们。你认真地一直裸着上身在这里晃荡？不是说我在抱怨。拜托，请坚持这样做。”  
棒球棍本该让男孩的动作慢下来，但相反，Stiles似乎以此开发他自己的动能，最大化他的速度，每一次出击都朝着他意图的反方向，用它的重量复调他的身体。他甚至都不怎么喘息，他在用棒球棍推进他，所以他没用多少他自己的力气。  
真聪明。该死的聪明——  
而且惹人分心，因为Stiles闻着越来越像性欲、性交、美好而强烈的发情期的味道。  
“你想要它。”Stiles歌唱般地说，他的双手猥亵地摸着棒球棍，坚定而爱抚似的，爪子在上面刮出浅痕，那上面陈旧的浅痕看着像是伤疤。它没有愈合。“你想要我好看的屁股，不是吗，大家伙？大Beta狼。过来拿，那么。全是你的。”  
Derek没有意图要——  
他 _不_ ——  
Stiles只是个青少年——  
这正是为什么Derek最后收回那击可能命中男孩腹部的拳头，因为Derek是个傻瓜，完完全全的 _傻瓜_ ，然后他倒在地板上，全身骨头作响，在他的下巴上咳出血来。  
他的肋骨断了。再一次。  
粉碎了，更准确地说。  
准确度很重要。  
Stiles的运动鞋吱吱响，他在Derek面前蹲下，他血色粘稠的棒球棍在地砖上滴出一道湿痕。  
他的眼睛，当他低头看着Derek，是灼烧般发出橙色光芒的，在窑内烧制的黏土。他闻起来像火焰，满是欲望和暴力，意图纯净而集中，他的气味吞噬着Derek的感官，让他眩晕。  
“而这，”Stiles说，声音低沉，奇异地温柔，“就是为什么你是个小子。Derek。”他一只拳头绕进Derek的发间，扯着他的头往后，而Derek解开了那个面具，然后——  
Derek抬头看着Stiles的脸，看着Stiles的——  
他的嘴，这么柔软，这么具有欺骗性的 _柔软_ ——  
他还是个孩子——  
一个有着獠牙的孩子，因为他倚下身咬着Derek的脖子，轻轻地，然后把他的舌头扫进Derek的嘴唇，狡猾、迅速而又火辣，像他其他的身体部位，一条恶魔似的鞭子，一件由肌肉和骨头组成的修长的武器。  
一件现在弯曲在Derek身上的武器，一把身穿红色帽衫和紧绷牛仔裤的温暖的镰刀，微笑着，从他们相连的嘴唇间研磨舔弄着Derek的血。  
“你想知道为什么你不能威胁到我的‘地位’吗，Derek？为什么没人可以？”Stiles的嘴就在Derek的耳边，现在，一种丰沛的电击般的兴奋感席卷而来，而Derek变得前所未有的硬。“因为就连Peter都不可以。你知道那是什么意思吗？”  
Derek呛出了更多的血。感到他的肋骨愈合到一起。试图去 _思考_ ——  
“它意味着，”Stiles的声音像是被蒙了一层纱的耳语，好像他们在教堂，好像这是圣礼，“也许，如果你出牌出的好，你不会成为他的Beta，完全不会。”那双燃烧着的琥珀色眼睛被一种不圣洁的光芒所点亮，非常非常接近红色。“你会成为 _我的_ 。”  
“你——”Derek震惊了。他——  
Stiles是在谈论——  
一场叛变？他——  
“有些项目需要团队合作，你知道的？事实上，大部分项目都是。这就是他们在学校里教会你的。你学得好吗，Derek？”  
“我——”  
“如果你是，那么过来加入我们。我们会让Peter转变另一个狼人，让他来做保护最后一只Omega狼人的辛苦工作——但同时，你要学习Peter的方法。观察他。等待着。等着我的信号。”  
Derek几乎痊愈了；他可以动了，现在，如果他想。  
但Stiles存在的力量让他 _动不了_ 。而那——  
那 _意味_ 着什么——  
“我不必全部吐露给你听，不是吗？我只是建议——如果你不喜欢比肯山发生的事，如果你不喜欢Peter管理狼群的方式，那么，好吧，你不必忍受它。不会太久。”  
“你——你不会——”  
“Lydia很喜欢Peter，但他让人类当他配偶的整件事并不让她很能接受。不是说她说了什么，但……她占有欲很强。如果她不能拥有Peter，其他人也不可以。”  
“这可真不健康。”Derek说道，终于，声音通过他仍然时不时会呛住的血而显得沙哑。  
Stiles露出一个大笑。“还要你来告诉 _我_ 。别错误理解我，我也喜欢Peter，但——他对无端流血有些太宽松。不是说我不喜欢流血，但是……这不明智，我会说。吸引了太多注意力。再加上，我是警长的儿子”他弹了一下他的手指，仿佛在挥散什么东西。“曾经是。别只是坐在我身边，让我的家乡被一头疯狂的野兽毁掉。”  
“你是头野兽。”Derek指出，不敢置信地。他被招募进一场该死的叛乱，在被一个 _男孩_ 打败后。在布鲁克林的一个仓库。这不现实。  
“没错，但我不疯。咄。很大的区别。”  
他看起来足够疯狂，对Derek来说。疯狂，仍然闻起来像发情期，像春天里月亮的麝香味——  
“而且你知道吗？你算是我的款。一个Alpha需要配偶，就像他需要一个Beta一样。”Stiles歪着他的头，钦佩地盯着Derek的肌肉。“也许更多。”  
“我不会——”  
“闭嘴吧，甜心。我能闻到你身上的勃起。我打赌它在我体内会很大。当你 _成结_ 的时候会更大。嗯。”  
当Stiles把手伸到Derek的视野内，Derek在Stiles手下畏缩了一下，但Stiles只是让爪子的顶端停留在Derek脸上，小心翼翼得好像他在摸着什么宝贵的东西，然后他伸回手，站了起来。  
“好了！再见。我会告诉Peter事情进展得很好。他会高兴的。”  
“我不会。加入。狼群。”Derek尽他最大的努力冷静而清晰地说。  
但Stiles只是翻了个白眼。“当然。华盛顿纪念碑大小的勃起先生。”他把棒球棍举到他的肩上，然后恶作剧地笑了一下。“你被我的气味固定了关系；很明显。你会跟随它回到比肯山的，只要满月开始。”  
抵赖真相并无意义。但——“只有满月的时候。”  
Stiles嗤笑了一声。“是的，没错。只要你尝了一下这个，”他拍了拍他的屁股，“就没有回头路了。”  
“这只是个发情期的结合契约。”  
“不停重复它吧，宝贝，有一天，你可能甚至会相信它。不是吗。”然后他跳到门口，依然大笑着，甚至没有考虑一下擦干净棒球棍上的血。他难道不害怕被抓吗？但话说回来，他戴着面具，不必担心被认出来。“再见！”  
Derek躺在那里，多躺了一会儿，Stiles的气味随着他的脚步声变淡，在Derek体内勾起一种奇异的酥痒，就像一条鱼喉咙里的鱼钩，一种不知为何感觉好像 _挠抓_ 一样生疼的酥痒——  
不。只是发情期的结合契约而已。满月只有一个星期了，而他易受一种特别的诱惑的侵害，他正被邀请的那种。它不会持续太久。之后不会。不会——  
_你会是我的。_  
永远不会。


	2. Chapter 2

"好，好，好。" Peter懒洋洋地躺卧在他的皮椅上，仿佛某种恶魔CEO，他的眼睛发出一种火焰余烬的红光。"浪子回来了。"  
Derek挺直了身体。"我只是过来结合的。"  
"我听说了。你对我们的小Stiles有好感，是吗？"  
Peter谈起Stiles好像他是一个孩子—— _Peter_ 的孩子——这想法令人作呕，尤其考虑到Peter也曾与他结合过。Derek避开这个念头，知道他最终会攻击Peter如果他想得比他绝对不得不更久一点。"他在哪里？"  
"和Scott处朋友，遵从我的命令。Stiles告诉过你那个男孩吗？"  
"是的。"  
"那么别担心Stiles；他会回家，马上。" Peter比划着天花板不再烧毁的木头。“我的修复工作做的不错，不是吗？”   
Derek咬了咬牙关。他体内欲望发痒，没耐心闲聊，尤其不是和他疯狂的舅舅。   
"哎呀呀。你真的快发情了。你满是它的味道。"Peter皱了皱他的鼻子，"如果有那么急迫，也许你会想要Lydia。" Peter打了个响指，当一个少女走进来，飘荡在房间里的微弱的女性气味变得更强了。她惊人地美貌，她的眼睛明亮而睿智，Derek眨着眼看着她，有一种不舒服的意识，Peter喜欢他们聪明。一种危险的偏好。  
"我不是出租品，爹地。" Lydia皱着眉。但无论如何，她飞快地上下打量了一下Derek的身体。  
"当然不是。" Peter说，慷慨地，"但家人是家人，我们要照看家人，不是吗，我亲爱的？如果是在狼群内，就不是出租。"  
"他敢动我，我就挖出他的眼睛。" Lydia回答说，以一种平和的确定。  
"为她的举止感到非常抱歉。" Peter对Derek说，"看上去她需要一两个教训。"  
"我 _喜欢_ 你教训我，爹地。" Lydia朝Derek扬起一条眉毛，"Derek知道我们的教训吗，顺便问一句？"  
"我听说过。" Derek回答说，回想起Stiles满不在乎的笑声，Stiles的奚落回荡在他耳边。  
"对此你没问题吧？"  
"我不在乎。" Derek撒谎说，知道他们可以闻出他的谎言，但不是特别关心。"Stiles。在。哪里？"  
"你已经和他订立了发情结合契约，不是吗？" Lydia啧啧地说，"愚蠢的你。如果你不小心，他会榨干你的。"  
在见过Stiles是什么人之后，Derek几乎无需这样的警告。从遇见他以后才过了一个星期，而Derek早已如饥似渴，他的欲望烧的如此之深，看上去好像要把他的骨头都化为灰烬，让每一次呼吸都成为困难。满月高悬于天上，引力很强，发出象牙白的光芒，逼得他几欲疯狂。他皮肤下的瘙痒让他想撕破它，他胸口腾起的一场吞噬性的火焰威胁着时刻引化成炼狱。  
由于这里没有人能帮助他找到Stiles，Derek告辞离开了。Peter会意的得意笑声伴随着他，但Derek下定决心寻找记忆中Stiles的气味，即使他不得不翻遍整个比肯山。找到那个男孩“Scott”住的地方。  
再次见到他故乡的感觉很奇怪，那个他在青少年时期出没的地方，在Kate之前。这讽刺性并未从他身上逃脱——Kate也曾与他建立发情结合契约，而现在他在这里，追逐着另一个人，只不过这一次，他是成年人。他是那个该死的成年人，而他本不该蠢到——   
Stiles才 _16岁_ ——  
不。不是Derek的错，在这里。全都是Peter的计划，在此之内还有Stiles的计划，他决心推翻Peter。Derek只是颗棋子。他知道这点，但他仍然无法抵抗，不能抵抗，从他看到Stiles的第一眼，懒洋洋的四肢，奇怪的优雅，闻起来这么美好，这么 _好闻_ 。  
气味在一条安静的街区浓厚起来，Derek跟着它来到一个普通的家庭。这里，他等着，藏在夜色一般漆黑的树影下。当他听到房子里Stiles的声音，他内心深处唱起来，好像一把拨动的竖琴，而他深深吸了一口空气。他的嘴唇发干。他等着，等了又等， _等了又等_ ，终于，Stiles从前门走出来，对着里面的人挥手道别。  
Derek从阴影中出现。   
Stiles狡黠地看了他一眼，当他漫步走过树的时候并没多做停留。  
Derek伸出手，但Stiles轻快地摆脱了他，低声轻笑着。  
"来吧，希曼*。" Stiles说，"你不是气我让你等了这么久吗？你不是想发泄在我身上吗？"  
Derek的爪子伸了出来。  
"哦是的。让我们看看你是不是能抓到我，对吗？"  
就这样，Stiles动了，飞快地跑向街的尽头，朝着森林奔去。Derek追了上去，因为他别无选择，因为他的狩猎开始了，而Stiles是他的猎物。  
在他身前的Stiles像一道白色闪电，他穿着白色T恤，露出了光裸的手臂，Derek想要按压在泥土上的手臂，在他 _骑着_ ——   
他在穿过森林的途中抓住了Stiles，爪子勾住Stiles的衬衫，把他倒拖在掉落的树叶上。新鲜泥土的气味包围住他们，而Stiles在笑，当Derek扯下他的衣服时他弓背跃起。  
"没耐心，是吗？" Stiles恶作剧地对着他笑，终于赤裸着被压住，他是如此完美以至于Derek感到他自己简直在流口水，他的獠牙变长。   
"趴在地上。"Derek说，他的声音即使在他自己听起来也粗粝而深沉。  
"我会的，如果你让我。" Stiles推着Derek的肩，Derek动了，不情愿地，半是怀疑Stiles会试图再次逃跑——但Stiles只是四肢着地，将他的头朝下对着他折起的双臂，当他张开他的双腿，他的屁股高高撅起，邀请性地。  
这幅景象让Derek体内涌起一股令人眩晕的热流，还有他的家伙——早已在牛仔裤的布料下变得坚硬——开始渗透前液。  
"你盯着我看什么，Derek？我的屁股对你而言太漂亮了？" Stiles做了某种让他的身体缓缓地邀请性地蠕动，Stiles把他的双腿分得更开，直到Derek可以看到他有多硬，Stiles也有多需要。"来吧，骑我。骑我然后 _狠狠地_ 操我，大兄弟。"  
"我不是你的兄弟。"  
"你是，既然现在你是狼群的一份子。"  
"我不是狼群的一份子。"  
"闭嘴，然后干我。上帝。看你这样子，你有睡过人吗？"  
Derek的手伸向Stiles臀部，把他拉得更近，在思考以他伸出爪子的手是否可以拿到他记得他随手放在背部口袋里的润滑剂。他似乎无法让爪子消失，它们轻轻刮着Stiles直到Stiles发出欢愉的嘶嘶声。  
"哦，这很好。让我流一点儿血。或者，嘿，更多。如果你甚至 _考虑_ 用润滑剂，我会再次跑开，你听见了吗？"  
"你会疼。"Derek的呼吸声在他自己耳朵里都很响亮。这很疯狂，他正做的事——想着不做准备就夺取一个16岁的男孩——但他不能停下来，不能走回头路，并改变任何事。这一切看上去像是终结，好像他跳下了悬崖，除了下降没有其他办法。他解开他的牛仔裤，手在颤抖，他的眼睛紧盯着Stiles。  
"我 _想_ 让它疼。什么，你不能这么做？也许我会走开，让Peter叔叔来做，相反。"  
Derek咆哮着，然后他用手分开Stiles的屁股，进入了他，只是这样，没有准备，什么都没有——而Stiles弓起身迎接它，好像他天生就是干这个的，荡漾着咬紧了Derek的家伙，让Derek一直插进去，然后抽插，再抽插。Stiles断断续续的喘息和呻吟回荡在他们周围的夜色里，融入到Derek的爪子抓在Stiles很快愈合的皮肤上流出的血的淡淡的气味之中。Derek从没这样做过，从没在做爱的时候伤害某人，而空气里血液的气味只让他变得更疯狂，只让他充满了夺取、征服、 _刺穿_ 的欲望。  
Derek越来越用力地操干着Stiles，直到Stiles撑着他的手肘向前摇晃不止，直到Stiles的声音变成低沉的热切的破碎音节，要求Derek更粗暴，要求Derek无情地操他，足以让Stiles的内壁也流血。Derek低吼一声，好像他被揍了一拳，然后给予了Stiles所要求的，因为他不必再假装Stiles不是那个主导的人，在这里，Stiles不是那个发号施令的人。Derek有种投降之感，尽管Derek是那个操他的人，有种自由之感，放弃所有的想法，只是做Stiles告诉他要做的事。  
_他早已是我的Alpha_ ，Derek想到，毫无联系地，然后他就要到了，一种明亮波浪似的满足感，蒙蔽了一切，甚至他自己。当他射了出来，血液的味道与浓浓的精液的腥味相交融——他的还有Stiles的——Stiles在他身下气喘吁吁，脸色潮红而涣散。  
"你射了。" Derek说，几乎不敢置信。  
"我当然射了。" 过了一会儿，Stiles回答，声音仍喘着气，但带有奇怪的胜利意味。他转过身，用爪子还在的手抓住Derek，当Stiles捧着Derek的脸，吻着他，他抽了一些Derek的血，作为回敬。"你干了我，就像我想要被干的那样。"Stiles说，当他终于抽开身体，屈尊俯就地轻轻拍着Derek的肩，"好孩子。"  
"我的发情期还没结束。" Derek说，尽管它本该结束，但他能感觉到它又开始在他的血管里酝酿，好像Stiles的接近在某种程度上加强了满月的影响。"明天我会再次需要你。"  
"为什么是明天？为什么不是今晚？让我们干上24小时，直到你被吸干。有这么多我们可以做的。我可以吸你。我可以骑你。我 _想要_ 骑你。展示给你看你的位置——"  
"就像你会展示给Peter看他的位置？"  
"在时机到来之时。" Stiles 微笑着说，伸出手掌顺滑地抚着Derek的背，再次把他拉近。"在时机到来之时。"

译注：He-Man，动画片《宇宙的巨人希曼》的主角。


End file.
